


Whatever Lola Wants

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Play, Dominance, F/M, Object Insertion, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Whatever Lola Wants

Benny was lying on his stomach, his ass in the air. The Courier (whose name was Ginger or Kitty or something, his mind had been on her dress and not her name when she introduced herself) was lying on top of him, her full breasts flush against his back and one silk hand on his throat, restricting his airflow just enough to make him swoon. Kitty (he was pretty sure her name was Kitty) did not fool around.

She was a wild cat, five feet and nine inches of sex in a red dress. You could tell, just from looking at her that she was a freak in the sack, a real take-charge kind of gal. 

Benny didn't mind. His usual girl was blonde with an IQ lower than her waist measurement, but he could appreciate a woman with a little more to her.

Take Kitty. Crazy bitch was clearly playing some angle, but hell if he cared while her body was pressed up against his. He hadn't known what to think when she walked up to him, bold as brass, and asked if she could handle his package. But he could dig a girl with big enough stones to proposition him after he'd shot her.

She'd done a little striptease for him, shaking her charlies and bending over like a girl in an old world holo. He'd been ready to go right then, but she hadn't let him pull her down onto the bed.

"We play my way," she said, "or we don't play at all."

He'd obliged her, and he wasn't disappointed when she draped herself over his back. Her warmth went straight to his dick, and then she started to talk. 

Kitty had a voice like a bonfire, all smoke and heat. If a man could come from words alone, Benny would have finished before he started.

"Gonna fuck you so hard," she said, her free hand rubbing circles on his chest. His dick jumped, and she put a little more pressure on his airway. "Wanna ride you."

The hand on his chest was working its way down his stomach, towards his throbbing dick. She stopped just short of his cock, and he let out a very real groan of frustration. "Come on, baby," he said. "You're killin' me, Pussycat."

She laughed, a sound that rumbled low in her throat like thunder. "My rules, Babe."

She sat up, and he shivered at the loss of her heat. She ran a hand over his ass, and he felt a sudden pinprick of cold metal against his flush skin. He gasped and twisted around to see what she was up to.

"It's your lighter, Babe. I got it from a Khan in Boulder."

"What are you doing back there," he said, apprehension coloring his tone.

"Ever had anything in your ass?"

Before he could respond, she dropped the lighter on the bed and spread him with both hands. He was very grateful he had bathed that morning, then her red mouth was flush against his backside.

It was a strange sensation; wet and a little uncomfortable, but he relaxed and her tongue slipped inside of him, and he gave up on rational thought. His hands knotted in the sheets and he thrust back against her sweet mouth, moaning like a back alley whore.

She broke contact and he shuddered violently. "You like that?" she said breathlessly, her eyes shining. 

He let out a breath. "Jesus," he said, "Where did you learn to do that?"

She shrugged primly, as though she hadn't just had her tongue in his ass. "I been practicing." She pressed the lighter up against his asshole. "You want more?"

"Fuck yes," he wheezed.

She took her time working the lighter into him. He kept up a steady stream of curses and pleas. He thought his dick might drop off from neglect, but then, her free hand snaked around his middle and closed on his cock. She kept pace with her other hand. The notion that his dick might fall off went from a thought to a certainty, and that was when she abruptly pulled the lighter out and dropped it noiselessly on the mattress. 

"Baby, _please_ ," he said, turning to see that she was on her back with her legs spread wide.

"You gonna fuck me?"

He grinned and crawled over to her, cock in hand. He took no time lining himself up, and when he thrust into her, he nearly came immediately. She was sopping wet, snug enough to hug every inch of him without squeezing.

"Jesus _Christ_ Kitty," he mumbled. He began to move, and her hand slipped between them. It took him a moment to realize she was masturbating herself, and then her pussy clenched around him and she moaned.

"Benny, _fuck me_." He kissed her and started moving again, encouraged by her moans and pleas. 

Neither of them lasted long. It was messy and rough. She came before him, shuddering and screaming his name. He fucked her through it and finished moments later with a protracted string of curses.

He pulled out and flopped down next to her, sweaty and exhausted. "Hold me, will ya?"

She obliged him, but not before rolling her big brown eyes. She put her head on his chest and put her arms around him.

He kissed her head. "You're a hell of a girl, Kitty."

"Lola," she muttered.

"What?"

"You been calling me Kitty all night. 'S Lola."

He chuckled. "You're a hell of a girl, Lola."

"Go fuck yourself," she said sleepily. He couldn't see her face, but she was pretty sure she was smiling.


End file.
